The Ballad of Ricky Nightshade
by Crittab
Summary: Annie decides to try on Britta's 'assistant' costume after the heist. Jeff, still dressed as Ricky Nightshade, is pleased with this turn of events.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo.

**The Ballad of Ricky Nightshade **

"Ugh, I can't wait to get out of this stupid outfit," Britta groaned as she and the rest of the gang made their way into Annie, Troy and Abed's apartment. All still dressed in their heist costumes, they got more than a few strange looks from passersby as they made their way into the building.

"Yea you do," Troy teased, looking her up and down. She scoffed.

"Troy, corsets were invented by men to assert their power over women. They're an archaic device designed to make women think that our only purpose in the world is to look good and please a man."

"And what's the problem with that?" Jeff chimed in. Britta shot him a glare.

"Okay, okay. Come with me, Britta. You can wear something of mine," Annie said, leading her friend away from where the group had gathered in the living room. In truth, she was happy to get away. Ever since Troy had given himself over to the air conditioning repair school to save the Dean, the whole group dynamic had been off. It was like knowing a member of your family was about to go to war... except, well... nothing like that at all.

Either way, it was tense, and sad. She just wanted to close herself off for the night and deal with it in the morning.

Britta was fairly easy to appease. Once she wriggled out of the corset, she threw on one of Annie's dresses ("_God, don't you have anything that doesn't make me look like Laura Ingalls Wilder?')_, and decided to run home quickly so she could get back in her own clothes. Annie hung back for a little bit after she left, preparing herself for more of the group. As nice as it was to have their apartment be the new unofficial hang out spot, sometimes she just wanted some peace and quiet.

She peered at her closed bedroom door and listened for the sounds of the group in the living area. Her brow creased when she heard nothing. She wandered over and pulled the door open, peeking outside.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Troy and Abed, who were still dressed as plumbers and were in the process of shrugging on their coats.

"They all went home. Pierce was tired, Shirley missed her kids and Jeff said he was tired of looking like the entertainment at an S&M club, whatever that is," Troy explained.

"Oh... well, what are you guys doing?"

"We're off to have one last epic adventure before Troy leaves for the AC school," said Abed, whose impassive expression seemed just a little more emotional than usual.

"Did you want to come with us?" Troy asked, though his voice belied his disinterest in having her join them. Annie shook her head.

"No, you two go ahead. It's been a long day. I think I'm just going to turn in." The boys gave her a smile and said their goodbyes before disappearing out the door. Annie stepped over and turned the lock, a habit she'd retained after years of living above Dildopolis.

Annie frowned when she re-entered her bedroom, realizing for the first time that Britta had left her goth outfit strewn haphazardly all over the place, including the black wig which now took up residence on her pillow. She scoffed at the mess and went about picking up the various pieces: the corset, the skirt, the thigh-high boots and the wig, and plopped them all together on her chair. She'd get them back to Britta in the morning.

Now that all of that was taken care of, Annie couldn't get out of her police kid uniform fast enough. In all honesty, she'd been a little insulted when Jeff chose Britta to be his sexy/slutty goth assistant, meanwhile relegating her to the role of 'child.' She hadn't said anything at the time, but after all of the progress the two had made that year, the decision felt a little demeaning.

She peered back down at Britta's crumpled outfit on her chair. Why did Britta always get to team up with Jeff during these group adventures. Why did Britta get to wear an outfit that _she_ thought was degrading to women, instead of Annie, who just thought it was hot. Annie wanted to look hot. Annie wanted to _be_ hot. Why wouldn't Jeff let Annie be hot!

Annie tossed her outfit into her laundry hamper with more force than absolutely necessary, making it teeter before righting itself. She huffed a sharp sigh and put her hands on her hips, inspecting her now bra and panty clad body in her mirror.

She _was_ sexy. Annie knew that. She had all of the makings of a bombshell if she actually bothered to put things together the right way. She'd worn a minimizing bra for her costume, but now that she was seeing herself in 'just' a bra, not even she could deny that her cup runneth over. Her breasts were gorgeous. They were large and full, and, although she couldn't see them at just this moment, she had nice, dainty little nipples that were just the right shade of light brown.

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Even without the bra, her breasts were perky. They sat high on her chest, and her nipples pointed slightly upward giving the illusion of them being even higher. She placed both of her hands beneath her breasts, pushing them up so she was holding their weight. They had a good weight to them.

She glanced back over at Britta's goth outfit. Annie knew she could _rock_ that outfit. More than that, she knew her _breasts _could rock that outfit. Pierce didn't call her 'big boobs' for nothing!

Annie wandered over to the pile on her chair and plucked the black wig out of it, setting it atop her head. Her hair was already pinned up so she would more closely resemble a young boy, so it disappeared easily beneath the black tresses that cascaded over her shoulders in punky pigtails. Annie wasn't sure about how she felt about pigtails. They were traditionally quite childish, but she couldn't see anything childish about these pigtails on her at that moment—not with her standing half naked in front of her bedroom mirror, seductively twirling the end of one tail around her finger while sticking her chest out.

Yes, her chest really did make everything better.

She looked back over at the pile of clothes on her chair. Britta wouldn't be back to collect them that night, that much Annie was sure of. And Abed and Troy would be out for goodness knows how long doing goodness knows what. Annie had the place, and the outfit, to herself.

A small grin spread across her lips as she plucked the corset from the pile and pulled it on. She laced it up tight around her midsection, reaching in and pulling her breasts up inside of it so her cleavage spilled over the top. She finished tying it with a little bow. She grabbed the skirt and pulled it on, followed by the boots (for once, she was glad she and Britta had the same size feet). Once it was all together, she grabbed her mascara and applied a hefty amount to her bare lashes. She completed the look with a slip of dark red lipstick before stepping back to admire her handiwork.

She was right. She fucking _rocked_ this outfit. Her baby face and shining blue eyes were no match for the power of the corset—she looked sexy as fuck, and she knew it.

Goddammit, why the hell didn't Jeff pick her to be his assistant!

Annie looked at herself for a moment longer, peering over her shoulder and giving her reflection a seductive smirk, before twisting back around and sauntering closer to the mirror, practising her walk in those ridiculous heels. Everything was working. Even her braless breasts looked good in this thing!

Annie was startled away from her self-congratulatory mirror session by a knock at the front door.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. She couldn't open the door like this! She plucked the wig off her head and raced to her closet, grabbing her robe and pulling it tightly around her to ensure that none of the outfit could be seen beneath it. Satisfied that she was amply covered, she finally went to answer the door. She peeked through the peephole, her brow creasing when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping aside so Jeff could enter.

"I forgot my damn wig. I didn't want to leave my crap here," he said, a little grouchy. She could tell that he'd tried to wipe off some of the eyeliner, but without much success. He looked around. "Where are Troy and Abed?"

"They went off to have epic adventures," Annie exclaimed. Jeff looked at her a little strangely.

"Did you put on make-up?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"Uhhh..."

"And you're wearing Britta's boots," he noted with a raised eyebrow. Annie groaned inwardly. _Of course! The boots!_

"I uhh... just wanted... you know," she said, lamely. Jeff smirked a little.

"You wanted to what?" Annie rolled her eyes and grabbed the opening of her robe, pulling it apart for Jeff to see and averting her eyes so she wouldn't be subjected to his initial reaction.

"Go ahead, tell me how stupid this is," she prompted. "I just wanted to see what it looked like." When he didn't say anything for a while, Annie chanced a glance at him, finding him watching her with his mouth slightly agape. "What?"

"Uhh..." Jeff said, willing his mind to function. "Holy crap." Annie frowned and she pulled her robe closed self consciously.

"I know, I know... it's weird, right? Like this is a really weird thing to do. I'm just going to go take it off,"

"No!" he exclaimed. Annie looked at him, wide-eyed. "I mean.. uhh.. you know."

"I _know_," she sighed. "_Silly little Annie, trying to be something she's not_. I get it." Jeff shook his head rapidly.

"Uh, no... that's not..."

"Then what is it, Jeff?" Annie cut in, irritated by his sudden inability to formulate a sentence. "I know this isn't what you wanted to see, otherwise you would have asked _me_ to be your assistant instead of Britta." Jeff chose that moment to jump out of his daze.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sincerely confused. Annie dropped her hands that were holding the robe closed, ignoring it as it fell open again.

"I get it, Jeff. I really do. I'm young, and this clearly makes you uncomfortable. Just give me a sec and I'll change." She turned on her heel to head back into her room, stopping when Jeff spoke again.

"You're right," Jeff said. "I asked Britta to be the assistant instead of you because this _does_ make me uncomfortable. But not for the reason you think." Annie turned back around, a hurt look on her face.

"Then why?" she asked. "Why don't I get to be the... hot assistant?" Jeff crossed the distance, surprising her by slipping his hands onto her hips, beneath the robe.

"Because, if you had been with me dressed like _this_, I never would have been able to actually focus on the task at hand." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Well, you're kind of distracting, Annie" he said, flicking his eyes from hers down to her ample cleavage. Annie noticed and her eyes-widened in realization.

"Pig," she said lightly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jeff smirked in response, and Annie took the opportunity to check him out for the umpteenth time that night. "For the record," she said softly. "You're kind of distracting in your Ricky Nightshade outfit too."

"Yea?" he asked with a small chuckle. Annie nodded and peered up at him beneath her heavily mascara'd eyelashes.

"I've never told anyone this before," she said, using that seductive stare she'd just practiced in her bedroom. "...but I kind of have a thing for gothic guys." Jeff swallowed deeply and trailed his hands up from her hips, grazing the sides of her breasts before bringing them to her shoulders and pushing her robe off.

"Well that's a funny coincidence," he said in a low rasp. "Because I kind of have a thing for you."

With that, Jeff claimed her lips in a hard, needing kiss. Annie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled her body flush with his as his hands began to roam over her sides and back. She let out a small moan as he palmed her backside through the skirt, and let him pick her up, wrapping her legs around him as he navigated them into her bedroom.

Annie giggled as he tossed her down onto the bed, causing her to bounce a few times.

"Wait, wait!" she cried out as he moved to join her on the bed. He stopped, looking at her confusedly.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just... the wig," she said, pointing at her nightstand where the black pigtails had landed. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "It completes the look!" she explained, as if it should be obvious. Jeff quirked a grin and grabbed the wig while Annie sat up on the bed. He plopped down next to her and helped her situate it on her head, tugging the pigtails over her alabaster shoulders.

"You're right, it does," he said once it was properly in place. He quickly reclaimed her lips, not wanting to waste any more time.

Annie let Jeff manoeuvre her into the middle of the bed as he laid out on top of her, his leather-clad erection making contact with her panty-covered core with each slow grind. With his body hovering over hers, Jeff kissed Annie in a way he never had before. His passion was so unbridled, his lust so apparent that she couldn't help but feel like she was the sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and when he moaned into her mouth, she knew that to be true.

Jeff pulled his lips from hers and attached them to her neck.

"Fuck, Annie," he mumbled against her. "You're so sexy. So fucking sexy." Annie pushed her hips up, meeting his as they came down for another long grind. "Ow, shit," Jeff exclaimed. He pulled away and sat up. Annie pushed herself up on her elbows.

"What's wrong?"

"Leather pants don't exactly _expand_ when... other things do," he explained a little awkwardly. Annie glanced down at his now apparent erection and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Then you should take them off," she said without a thought. Jeff looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "These come off and this gets... real." Annie rolled her eyes and sat up, reaching out to palm him through his pants. Jeff groaned and pushed himself into her hand.

"It's already pretty real, Jeff." She moved her hands to the button and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think?" Jeff caught her eye and shared a look of understanding. This was going to happen, and it was going to mean something.

Without a word, she popped the button and fly. Jeff stood up, kicking off his boots and socks, and then peeling the leather away from his skin in what was one of the more difficult disrobing feats he'd ever endeavoured to accomplish. When he was finally free, he shrugged off the vest before returning to Annie. He pushed her back down and reclaimed his spot between her legs, now with a full range of motion.

"I'm wearing too many clothes," Annie suggested. Jeff shook his head.

"Nope, just the right amount, if we make a small adjustment." He reached up and untied the bow over her breasts, pulling the strings loose and moving the pieces of material out of the way, revealing her breasts to him and realizing for the first time that she was braless. "You're seriously trying to kill me, aren't you?" he asked, not looking away from her chest. Annie just smiled in response, sinking into the sensations as Jeff moved in to devour her breasts with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

Jeff didn't linger at her breasts for too long, opting instead to move down her body. He wasted no time reaching up under her skirt and pulling her panties down and off, then dipping back in for a taste. Annie cried out as soon as his tongue hit her clit. It was unexpectedly fast and powerful, and took her from an 8 to a 10 on the scale of 'the most aroused she had ever dreamed of being.' She hit an 11 when he dipped two fingers inside of her as he licked, nipped and sucked on her clit, building her up in a way she'd never been built before. The only thing that could have made it better would be if she could actually _see_ him doing it, but alas, his head was buried beneath her poofy black skirt.

After a few moments, Jeff's head reappeared from under her skirt as he kissed her inner thigh, then the skin just above the top of the boots she wore. He wrapped a hand around the boot, stroking the leather.

"You think you'll ever wear boots like these to school?" he asked. Annie tried to focus on his question, but she was too consumed by her haze of desire to formulate a response.

"Huh?" she asked. He kissed the leather at her knee.

"Guaranteed, if you wear these to school, I will attack you in a closet... just fair warning." Annie chuckled at the admission as Jeff pushed his underwear down, discarding them with the rest of his outfit before returning to her mouth. Annie moaned at the taste of herself on his lips, unsurprised to discover that the combo of Jeff and Annie was so potent and sexy.

"Do you have a condom?" Jeff asked, pulling away. "I didn't exactly have room for them in those leather pants." Annie giggled and reclaimed his lips.

"I'm on the pill," she confirmed. Jeff leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before lining himself up with her. Annie spread her legs wider so he could fit comfortably, and lifted her hips into his first thrust as he entered her fully. The two groaned in contentment when she was finally filled to the hilt with him. It was something they'd put off for too long.

Annie thought idly that it was worth the wait.

Jeff quickly set up a pace, not too fast, but not slow either. He propped himself up on his forearms so he could watch her as he thrust. They maintained this burn for a few moments, just watching and sinking into the feeling of finally being together.

"How are you doing?" Jeff asked quietly. Annie smiled up at him and ran her hands over his arms and back, coming to rest on his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm good. Really good." Jeff smiled into her lips and picked up his pace. Annie cried out at the new intensity, raising her hips to meet each stroke as he took them down the home stretch.

Her orgasm came quickly and without warning. She cried out, silencing herself with her lips against his shoulder as he began pounding into her throughout her release and into his own, his face buried in her neck as he finished. He worked himself through it with long, shuddering movements, before finally sliding out of her and falling to the side when he was completely spent.

Annie sat up and pulled her outfit, wig and boots from her body before joining him in bed. They each laid on their sides, watching each other, hands lazily learning the feeling of previously undiscovered skin. Jeff rested his hand on her hip, brushing his thumb back and forth. He had a small smile on his lips.

"This is not what I was planning on when I came back for my wig," he said with a chuckle. Annie laughed lightly.

"This isn't what I was planning on when I put on that outfit," she joked. Jeff grinned and leaned in, kissing her lightly. Together, the two succumbed to their post-heist, post-sex exhaustion, more content then they had been in a very long time.

At the end of a dark year, they both decided that they had finally made it through to the light. And the light, apparently, wore guyliner.

**End**

* * *

_I've written so much smut lately that it's all kind of running together, but this episode combined with the prompts by virtual_toast and sinecure was just too tempting. Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Hopefully there are no typos—I'm pretty tired. I'll give it a look and a second edit in the morning._


End file.
